


随笔车（一）（PWP）

by RealLULU



Category: allby, 白宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU





	随笔车（一）（PWP）

啊啊啊啊啊首先我要说，我为崽的红唇哐哐撞南墙啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
这人太会了！！！太会了！！！那嘟起的嘴唇，轻挑的眉毛，漫不经心的表情，随意自在的神态，自然闲适的肢体语言！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！我把命都给他！！！

 

一打开房门，他就坐在那里，一手拎着我的领带，托着腮，笑眯眯地看着我。  
  
朱唇微启，嘴角含笑，眼睛里满满的勾引和魅惑！！！  
  
我立刻in了！！！  
  
我走过去，他就把领带抛在地上，从椅子上跪下来，拉开我的拉链给我口。  
  
吞吐我的时候，红润的嘴唇包裹着我的分身，一进一出。唇瓣被我干得肿肿的，越发鲜艳亮丽。他抬起眼睛，从下往上故作无辜地打量着我，审视着我。  
他知道我被他牵着鼻子走，他知道我看到他就浑身燥热难耐！他都知道，他得意洋洋！  
  
我把他推着趴在桌子前，扯掉他松松垮垮的居家裤，手指伸进去干他。一摸进去，早就塞满了润滑剂，湿成一片，滴滴答答的水从那里漏出来，流满我一手。  
  
原来他早就自己做好了润滑！想到他分开自己的臀瓣，手伸到后穴给自己扩张，一寸寸撑开自己紧致的小穴，我就更加激动！  
  
他故意用臀缝蹭蹭我，扭过头来，媚眼如丝，笑着看我又惊又喜一时间愣住的模样！  
  
这个小东西！  
  
这个坏家伙！  
  
我掰开臀瓣就把自己重重插进去，他那里那么软！那么湿！那么紧！一下子紧紧咬住我！不停在吞噬我，绞紧我！  
  
他呻吟着，一边拼命抚慰自己，一边大力摇摆着腰肢操着我。我知道，就是他的工具，他只是喜欢我粗长的阴茎和有力的臂膀，喜欢我把他搂在怀里，摁在床上，喜欢我操进他身体最深处，完完整整地使用他。  
  
但我不介意！我抓着他纤细的腰，上下抚摸他的腰身脊背，揉捏他可爱娇小的屁股，掰开又合拢，挤压着我的阴茎。  
  
我疯狂进出，慢慢掌握着这场性事的节奏，耳边都是啪啪啪的响声。  
  
在我的操弄下，他爽得飞起，脖子拉起一个绝美的弧度，喉咙里发出压抑的呻吟，被我掐住喉咙扭过来亲他的嘴，吞食他的舌头。  
  
他嘴里还有刚才我泄在里面的精液的咸腥味，混合着他的唾液，溢出嘴角。我拼命亲吻他，咬他，啃他。他被我亲得轻轻笑起来，嘴角微微上扬。  
  
高潮的时候，他就在我身下缩起身子，手指被我紧扣在掌心。我也猛地用力，插进最深处，尽数射在他的体内。我喜欢他浑身上下里里外外都散发着我的气息，我就像大型猫科动物一样，在自己的领域地盘打上记号。  
  
他知道。  
  
所以他只是回头，轻舔嘴唇，笑着跟我说，行不行？我们再来一次。


End file.
